No Matter What
by michi1207
Summary: A road trip proves to test the strength of their relationship.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to Lauramaeh for the prompts(: [**prompts were: Ugg boots, knitting, and radio**]

* * *

Thick grey clouds blanketed the town, and Spencer Reid sighed heavily. The windows of every shop were decorated with Thanksgiving posters and decals. He knew the day he'd hardly celebrated before was fast approaching; less than two weeks remained. He did have to concede that his giving of thanks was expanded by one this year. Ever since he'd met her, he'd wanted her, and finally, she was his. The awkward genius had ultimately landed his chance with a certain Ms Emily Prentiss.

It had started off as an innocent, friendly 'date' – if such a term covered the fact he'd been stood up by his blind date, and Emily had foregone her nightly ritual of TV and ice cream with Sergio, to lift Spencer's spirits. She's also inadvertently lifted his hopes. Hopes that perhaps he wasn't destined to be the male equivalent of the crazy cat lady Society loved to mock. After that night, they'd begun to spend more time together, and he'd finally asked her on an official date (of course, this was _after_ asking Morgan for advice). The look on her face had been priceless when he'd walked up to her, right there in the bullpen before their co-workers, and requested her presences at a very romantic restaurant for the next Friday night.

Spencer turned from the window and gave Sergio an inquisitive look. The cat was perched on the back of the armchair, staring at him, almost as if watching, spying on him. Spencer rolled his eyes and headed toward the hallway.

"Are you ready?"

"Finishing up now, Reid!"

"Six months and she _still_ calls me Reid," he muttered to himself as he plopped down on the couch.

It was another forty-five minutes before Emily came from the bedroom, carrying her to-go bag. He smiled at the sight of her. No makeup adorned her face, and her dark hair hung in natural curls around her shoulders. And yet, she'd never been more beautiful. She gave him a quick kiss and grinned.

"Ready, _Spencer_?"

"I take it as you heard me."

"Oh, yea, I heard you. Can you get Sergio for me?"

"He's going, too?" yelped Spencer incredulously.

"No!" she laughed. "Garcia's gonna watch him for me while we're gone."

"Oh, good. I don't think he likes me."

"Of course he doesn't. You take up his spot in my bed."

"Hear that, cat? You've been demoted from bed partner."

"Quit teasing Sergio, or you can start sleeping on the couch."

"Yes, ma'am."

Penelope Garcia was more than her usually-vivacious self as she took the feline from Emily's arms. Instead of pleading them to stay, as they expected and were prepared to rebut, she let them leave with two conditions: Either of them were to call every hour, on the hour, and Spencer was not allowed to come back without his girlfriend being in one piece. The couple slid back into their rental car, and Spencer put the destination in the GPS navigator.

"No offence, but why do you even use the damn thing if you remember the directions perfectly?"

"Because, my dear Emily, even we geniuses who have eidetic memories, have doubts of our own IQs and need reassurance."

"It's to make you feel normal, isn't it?"

"Yea, pretty much."

Her laughter was infectious, and he found himself smiling despite being caught doing of his "normality" tricks. Once on the interstate, he grasped her left hand in his right and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm so glad we're doing this."

"So am I. It'll be nice not to have to hide my badge so she doesn't start worrying."

"Thank you. I'm sorry she's…"

"Stop it, Spencer. It's not your fault, nor is it hers. It just…is. Besides, she's your mother. She's important to you. Therefore, she's important to me, regardless of her health."

"You're amazing. Did you know that?"

"You've told me quite a few times."

"I mean it every time." He paused. "Do…do your parents know yet?"

"No."

"Why do I have to stay hidden from them, Emily?"

"Reid, please…"

"Come on, _Prentiss_! They're going to have to know some time! Or were you waiting until after the wedding to suddenly show up on their doorstep and say, 'Hey, Mom and Dad, guess what, Spencer and I are married'?"

"Well, since we're _not_ getting married, I don't see how that's relevant!"

The interior of the vehicle was unexpectedly thrown into a hostile silence. Only the GPS's automated voice broke the tension. Emily opened her mouth but quickly closed it again; she reached forward and flipped on the radio, tuning it to a station that was playing the Oldies. Spencer gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He knew he'd pushed the subject too far, but what Emily had said had been an extremely low blow.

The day stretched on, but finally, it was time to stop for dinner and rest. They didn't speak to each other as they dressed for bed. Emily used the bathroom first, leaving Spencer to his thoughts. He was still hurt by Emily's exclamation, but he hated the iciness between them. She had already turned off the lights by the time he'd done his business in the bathroom. He sighed, grabbed his pillow off the bed, and attempted to curl up in the armchair. Eventually, he dangled his legs over the arm of the chair and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

"Spencer, I know you're not asleep. Get in bed."

He slid under the covers beside her without hesitation. She immediately scooted back against him; he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Emily, I love you so much. I'm sorry I was pressuring you to tell your parents."

"The reason I haven't told them isn't because I'm ashamed of you, of us."

"Then why?"

"Because, when I was fourteen, my parents were hosting yet another dinner party. This one I wasn't required to attend, but I eavesdropped anyway, because they were talking about my friend Brittney Hope dating some boy from a public school, instead of the private school the 'supreme catches' came from. Well, my mother kind of made this condescending noise and said, I'll never forget this, 'Honestly, the social standards for young men have been lowered significantly these days. I just don't know what I'd do if my Emily doesn't marry someone of her class.' Ever since then, I've not let my parents meet anybody I'm seeing."

"I understand that, but I've got more intelligence, and more respect, consideration, and love for you, in my big toe than all of those 'high-society' boys do put together!"

She laughed softly. "I know. I love you, too, Spencer. Give me till the end of the week. I promise I'll tell them."

Sleep finally took over the two as they lay besides each other. The next morning, they quickly dressed, got breakfast at the nearest café, and continued the long journey. When his eyes started to blur from staring at the expanse of road ahead, she made him pull over and switch places. He smiled gratefully and laid back in his seat.

"Have you heard from your dad lately?"

He jerked awake. "Um, yea, he wants us to swing by on our way out."

"Sounds like a plan. Is…is he happy about us?"

"He's happy I've got someone who loves me. I'm sure he'll love you. What's _not_ to love?"

"You're so sweet."

"Are you _nervous_?"

"Wouldn't you be? I mean, meeting your mom is one thing, but meeting your dad too is slightly unnerving. And yes, I realise now how crappy that sounded. What I meant was –"

"I know. Meeting your boyfriend's schizophrenic mother is a lot easier than meeting his normal father. I get it. I'm kidding!" he added hastily at her dark look. "I do understand, though. One parent is easier to handle than two in one visit."

"Thank you. You're an ass."

They fell into an easy silence, and she resumed driving. He thought about how amazing life was with her by his side. The six months they'd been together had already been like a rollercoaster: Emily's single lifestyle had been hard for her to leave behind; after all, she'd not been in a serious relationship for almost seven years. She'd become accustomed to being alone, save for Sergio. Spencer, on the other hand, had been looking for someone with whom he could spend a portion, if not all, of the rest of his life. But he'd had his doubts with Emily. He'd thought the relationship had been too easy from the beginning. He'd spent multiple dates wondering when she'd say those cliché words: "Spencer, I don't think this is going to work out. It's not you; it's me." But it had never been the other who had been the main cause for the split. It had always been him. His lack of normality made him an easy target for heartbreak – and ridicule. Thankfully, Emily's beautiful lips had never formed those words. They'd instead told him she loved him.

He smiled and said, "Come on, let's get a room for the night. You're practically sleep-driving."

_**::::**_

Spencer held Emily's hand as they headed into the building. He knew she was nervous; his profiling skills weren't needed to determine that. Her eyes darted around, taking in their surroundings. He pulled her closer, kissed her temple, and steered her toward the lounge. Diana Reid was already waiting in an armchair by the window; there was a book on the table before her. Spencer caught Emily looking down at her feet and crinkled his nose.

"You wore _those_?"

"My feet were cold back home!"

"You didn't pack anything other than Ugg boots?"

"No. Now let's go. Your mother has noticed our arrival."

"Spencer, you're here!"

"Hi, Mom. How are you?"

"Still taking my medicines. They've got me on a new medication, though. I have more clarity than before."

"That's great, Mom! Um, do you remember Emily Prentiss?"

"I do. Hello, Agent Prentiss."

Emily half-smiled. "Hello, Mrs Reid, although Emily works fine."

"You _are_ an agent, correct? Then I will call you by your appropriate title."

"Mom, we came to tell you something."

"What's that, Spencer?"

"Um, Emily and I are in a… a serious relationship."

"For how long?"

"Six months, eight days, and twenty-one hours."

Diana's expression was unreadable. She gazed stonily between the two; even Spencer was becoming unnerved beneath her stare. Before long, she opened the book in front of her and wrote something on the pages. Her son cleared his throat.

"Mom?"

"Does she make you happy? Does she treat you right? Do you do the same? Do you love each other?"

"Yes, she does, and I do. We do."

"Then, although I detest the fact she's part of the government, I approve of her. Spencer, all I want is for you to be happy, to be loved. If Emily does this for you, then who am I to complain, condemn, or judge?"

"Thank you, Mrs Reid. Your approval means so much to both of us."

"Diana. Since you're obviously an integral part of my son's life, present and future, then you needn't bother with formalities." She glanced at the clock before rising to her feet and wrapping her long sweater tighter around her thin frame. "Now, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've got to get to dinner. Come here, Spencer."

The young man allowed himself to be engulfed in his mother's hug. She whispered, "I love you," and released him. Emily set the magazine on the table and accepted Diana's embrace as well.

"You can take that, you now. They've got about two dozen copies."

Emily leaned into Spencer's side once they were on their way to the car. When they'd buckled up, Spencer pulled out of the parking lot; Emily opened up the magazine she'd taken and flipped to a random page.

"What is that?"

"A how-to for knitting. I actually want to learn to knit now."

"I support that decision, but don't expect me to clean up the yarn when Sergio gets a hold of it."

He turned on the radio, twisting the dial until a song came into focus.

"_We'll never fall; we'll never fade. I'll promise you forever and my soul today. No matter what, until the bitter end, we're gonna be the last ones standing."_

* * *

**Again, thank you, Lauramaeh, for the prompts! The lyrics in the end are from "No Matter What" by Papa Roach, off the album **_**Time for Annihilation**_**. **

**If you've time, please leave a review and let me know what you think! If not, well, then I appreciate you at least taking the time to read this! (: Thank you! **


End file.
